girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Red (extradimensional being)
}}This gigantic entity is onto the Europan plane of existence in the depths of an ancient temple located beneath the undersea research dome of the Queen's Society of Sparks in Londinium, England. The summoners are the "Grey Hood" conspiracy (the name given by Trogulus to this secret cabal of Society sparks). Description This so-far-unnamed extradimensional being is herein provisionally labelled "Red," not to be confused with the more Purplish "Karl Thotep", another extradimensional visitor who turns up on the scene about the same time. Unlike Karl, Red is officially declared to be a monster by the expert Dimitri Vapnoople. He/she/it has one large eye; it appears from the shading that what would be the cornea in a human eye is concave rather than convex, but perhaps this is just an artifact of viewing a higher-dimensional being in three dimensions. It also possesses a collection of black tentacles and a glowing white mass where a mouth might normally be positioned; whether or not this is an actual hole, when it grabs Tarvek with a tentacle it can push him into itself through said mass. Red seems to communicate only in roars. After it grabs Tarvek, though, it seems to respond to Tarvek's screams -- one scream, one roar; two screams, two roars. This calms Tarvek and brings his scientific mind out of his panic. "I can work with this," he says confidently. And that's when Red pokes Tarvek inside himself. Hooking Up The Hoods' in committing their particularly emphatic act of Mad Science is to literally tap into the entity's power using a modified version of The Other's Summoning Engine, boosting them all (in theory) to the same Second-Stage uber-Sparkiness as Queen Albia, and (again, in theory) beyond. (Confusingly, the Hoods talk about "summoning" Red, but they mean the first step, bringing Red into our dimension. The machine that's like the Summoning Engine is called "the secondary apparatus" by the Hoods, and is what is used to transfer the power.) As it turns out, the Hoods' "main" machine is defective, but Agatha, who is covertly present with the ostensible purpose of preventing the summoning, instead has a fit of Sparkhood and the thing for them. It is in fact she who throws the activation switch, to the annoyance of late-arriving Grey Hooder VIP Lord Snackleford, who declares this to be his experiment, not hers. Meanwhile, Violetta is unwillingly by the Hoods as a successfully distracting sacrifice as they fire contact-cables into the creature, connecting it to the aforementioned apparatus, with Lord Snackleford being the first to attach himself mentally and thus begin "the secrets of creation". (Fortunately, Violetta gets rescued just as things start getting really interesting..) Snacky takes umbrage at Tarvek's entry into Red, thinking it deliberate, an attempt to steal the energy for himself. Snacky zaps Red, who disgorges Tarvek. Tarvek can't really speak, and is declared mad by Karl. (But Karl thinks Tarvek was/is/will be better.) The great experiment is a success; Snacky has a second breakthrough and becomes a new god-king complete with halo and body-morphing powers. The other Hoods expect to take their turn in the machine and ascend as well, but instead Snacky uses his new powers to kill them all. (This is a surprise to the Hoods but not to the readers.) And then a mentally-rejuvenated Vapnoople gets involved, summoning up a whole additional horde of critters, who start battling the Snacky-controlled Red. Agatha finally puts an end to all of this, reversing the summoning process and banishing Red and all the others back where they came from. (Along with Snacky and Vapnoople, who respectively get tossed into the closing vortex and voluntarily step through..) See Also Hideous Extradimensional Being: Type 1: A similarly gigantic entity looming over Mechanicsburg which may share an origin-point with Red. Category:Monsters Category:Extradimensional Beings